Traffic prediction is a field in which patterns within a transportation network are estimated and predicted. Traffic prediction includes, for example, predicting the traffic speed in the future on a road segment based on the current and historical speeds on that road segment. Such predictions may be used, for example, by a locality in order to plan for or manage congestion or for overall traffic control. Accurate traffic predictions have the potential to improve traffic conditions, reduce travel delays, and make roadways more efficient. The traffic data is typically gathered using traffic sensors, embedded in a road, that are capable of measuring traffic flow for many road segments, or links, in a transportation network. This traffic prediction system is typically used by a city traffic IT administrators, transportation companies, city planners and city officials who need executive dashboards to better organize the traffic system in discussion.